1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image monitoring system with a setting function applied to a counting flow path and a related computer readable medium, and more particularly, to an image monitoring system with a setting function applied to a counting flow path and a related setting method applied to the counting flow path and a related computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The flow rate analysis technique is widespread applied to visitor statistics of a market and a scenic resort, or applied to vehicle statistics of a roadway and a car park. The pedestrian or the vehicle passes through a specific entrance can be represented as a flow rate datum. For determining whether an object (which means the pedestrian and the vehicle) passes through the specific entrance, the conventional flow rate analysis technique draws a detection line on the entrance within the image frame, and takes count of the object while the said object passes through the detection line. However, the conventional flow rate analysis technique cannot recognize a behavior of the object after passing through the detection line, for example, the object which moves in straight or makes a turn after passing through the detection line both conform to the flow rate counting standard, but the user may not take count of the object making the turn while passing through the detection line. Therefore, design of a brand-new flow rate analysis technique capable of effectively recognizing a moving distance and a moving direction of the object relative to the entrance via adaptive adjustment according to any type of the entrance belongs to an important issue of the related monitoring industry.